


shouting with my head all day

by kireinayuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, Vomiting, donghyuck is just a sick babie, yukhei and mark best boyfriends award
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: donghyuck wakes up, a bit under the weather. thankfully, yukhei and mark are there.





	shouting with my head all day

donghyuck wakes up alone this tuesday morning, feeling the cold space on either side of him. mark and yukhei have most likely already left for their morning classes, which leaves donghyuck alone since he didn't have classes on tuesdays. 

as he lays in bed with his eyes open, a chill runs down his spine, prompting him to pull the duvet tighter around himself. the air conditioning is always on in their apartment, since mark, yukhei and donghyuck couldn't stand when it was above 71°. this morning however, donghyuck thinks that it's a bit too cold, making a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat. he finds himself frowning by himself, grabbing a tissue off of the bedside table to blow his nose. when it started leaking, he has no clue. 

he also has no clue towards why his head is hit with a wave of dizziness when he turns on his phone, and he has to blink away the haziness before going through his notifications. 

he has a few unread text messages from the group chat he's in with mark and yukhei, the two of them stating that they'd be back at around noon, and that there's breakfast on the kitchen counter. donghyuck feels his heart flutter a bit at the simple, yet thoughtful gesture, sending a thank you text with way too many heart emojis. 

it's a hassle getting out of bed, since donghyuck's dizziness comes back full force, forcing him to lengthen his walk from the bed to the bathroom, grabbing onto the wall for support. his limbs feel heavy and there's shivers still running down his spine. 

he ignores those feelings though, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. he feels a bit more awake after that, shuffling back into the bedroom just to change into a hoodie and shorts. who's hoodie it is, he never knows, but he does know that he rummages through yukhei's sock drawer, pulling out the knit wool ones. he slips them onto his feet and heads to the kitchen, heating up his breakfast in the microwave and sitting down on the couch with his plate. he turns on the tv, watching whatever was playing. 

he doesn't know when, all he knows is that halfway through a really bad movie, he's feeling his eyelids get heavy. it's quite odd for him to feel tired at this time of day, especially since he just woke up. he puts his plate away in the sink and walks a round around the apartment in hopes of waking himself up. 

however, once he situates back onto the couch the lethargic feeling doesn't leave his body, and before he knows it, his eyes are slipping shut and the sounds from the movie drown away. 

"donghyuckie— oh."

mark has to turn around and put a finger up to his lips, telling yukhei to keep quiet. he takes off his shoes and puts his keys in their little key tray, walking into the living room. there on the couch, curled up into a ball, is donghyuck. he's sleeping, with his ashy silver hair falling into his eyes and mouth open enough so that his cute little two front teeth were poking out. 

from yukhei's spot above mark's shoulder, he feels a soft smile instantly curling onto his lips. 

"aw," he mumbles, walking around mark to pet donghyuck's hair. however, once his hand makes contact with the younger's forehead, yukhei frowns. he presses his palm directly on top of the skin of donghyuck's forehead, and is shocked when he feels donghyuck's skin burning. "mark, he's burning." yukhei comments, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"what?" mark mutters, swatting yukhei's hand away and using his own palm to gage at donghyuck's temperature. "oh shit, he's hot." 

"well—"

"xuxi."

"okay." he sighs, defeated. "i'll get a wet towel, you can wake him up. we'll take him to bed." 

xuxi is already up and heading to their linen closet, probably searching for a small face towel. while he's busy doing that, mark sits down beside donghyuck, moving the younger's head onto his lap. 

"donghyuck," he calls softly, gently nudging the other's shoulders. he pushes his hair off of his burning forehead, frowning a bit at the high temperature. "baby, wake up."

donghyuck starts shifting a bit, turning his head to tuck his face into mark's stomach. he whines quietly in the back of his throat, and mark thinks that the action paired with the sound is endearing. but they really need to get donghyuck into more relaxed clothes, and into bed where he could rest comfortably. 

"you need to wake up, okay? we're gonna take you back to bed, you're running a fever."

"'m hot," is all he gets in retaliation as donghyuck remains unmoving against him. 

"you're burning baby," the elder says, holding donghyuck by the shoulders and slowly helping him into a sitting position. "sit up for me, yeah?" 

reluctantly, and very slowly, mark manoeuvres donghyuck into a sitting position, and lets the younger rest his head on his shoulder since he complained about being dizzy. 

"where's xuxi?" he asks sleepily, words slurring together. 

"xuxi's setting up the room for you. should we go meet him there?" 

donghyuck doesn't want to get up, he doesn't want to move at all. he feels way worse than he did when he first closed his eyes. now instead of shivering, he was unbearably hot, and instead of feeling just a tad dizzy, he didn't think he could walk all the way to their room without pausing multiple times. on top of that, donghyuck doesn't think he should've eaten as much as he did for breakfast, because his stomach is churning in a way which makes him queasy and uncomfortable. 

he still nods though, since he doesn't want to be difficult for mark and xuxi, who he knows will tend to all his needs for the next couple days until he feels better.

with mark's assistance, donghyuck stands up on his two feet, head spinning as the blood rushes through his body and out of his head. he loops an arm around mark's shoulders, while the elder has an arm around his waist. they talk small steps, baby steps, down the hallway to their bedroom, with donghyuck practically shuffling his feet as mark drags him. donghyuck feels kind of bad, but he can't help that his body feels like lead and absolutely lethargic. 

"i'm sorry," he mumbles against the skin on mark's neck, seeing as they've paused in the middle of the hallway, donghyuck wrapping his other arm around mark and just standing there. "i'm a hassle."

mark coos, softly running his fingers through donghyuck's hair. 

"you're our hassle, so it's okay." he says fondly, unable to hide the smile in his voice. 

donghyuck opens his mouth to apologize again, but what comes out of his mouth is anything but an apology. 

instead, he feels heat rush through us entire body as he hiccups once, and before he knows it, his entire breakfast is coming up and out of his esophagus. 

he feels shame course through his entire body when he realizes what he's done. looking down, donghyuck sees the back of mark's red t-shirt soaked in bile and chunks of what donghyuck had for breakfast. there's a puddle of it all behind his feet as well, and the way mark tightens his arms around the smaller's body makes donghyuck want to cry. 

he just threw up on his boyfriend.

tears well in his eyes as the guilt and shame crawls into his chest, and before he knows it, gentle arms are prying him away from mark. 

"it's okay," mark assured softly, taking donghyuck's teary eyes into account. "it happens hyuckie, i'm not mad." 

donghyuck can't look at mark, embarrassed with himself. he stares at the floor, only now registering xuxi's hold on his hands. 

"let's go to the bathroom? cool off a bit, brush our teeth?" the eldest proposes softly, and donghyuck finds himself nodding. anything to hide from mark. 

xuxi leads him to the bathroom by his hand, still taking the smallest of steps until they reach their destination. 

behind him, he can hear mark run the water in the sink, probably rinsing his shirt off and wetting paper towels to clean up donghyuck's vomit. 

the thought makes more guilt claw its way into his chest, and he wants nothing more than to tell mark to wash up himself, and that he'll take care of his mess. 

but of course, xuxi wouldn't let that happen, not with how he's putting toothpaste onto donghyuck's toothbrush and holding his mouth open as he brushes the younger's teeth for him. 

the action only seems to let a new batch of tears free, eyes welling as xuxi takes care of his mouth gently. 

"don't cry," xuxi comforts, using his thumb to wipe away at a tear which slipped down his cheek. "it's okay."

donghyuck wants to protest, and say that it's not okay, that it's gross puking on his boyfriend, but he has a mouth full of foam, which xuxi instructs for him to spit into the sink. he fills a cup with water and donghyuck rinses, feeling only a bit better after getting the gross taste and slimy feeling out of his mouth. 

"it's gross," he mutters, looking down at his fingers. 

"it's normal. you're sick channie, it's okay," xuxi iterates, bringing a hand up to donghyuck's cheek and cupping it. "you're fine. you just focus on getting better."

donghyuck feels defeated, so he slumps himself against xuxi's chest. thankfully, he doesn't think anything of it, simply guiding his hands down to the back sides of the younger's thighs, hoisting him up and carrying him to their bedroom. 

"markie! the bathroom's yours!" he calls out before entering their room. 

from what donghyuck can see, the bed is made and the lights are off, the oscillating fan in the corner of the room is turned on, and there's a tray on the bedside table with a variety of medicines, as well as a water bottle. 

"xuxi," donghyuck whines, hiding away in the elder's shoulder. "you didn't have to take out so much medicine."

"well i don't know what you have yet," the elder reasons, smiling softly at the younger's pouty lips as he lets him down. "i had to be prepared for everything." 

donghyuck wants to kiss xuxi because he's so sweet, but he know he can't in case what he has is contagious. he settles on kissing the other's cheek, watching as he turns pink before heading to donghyuck’s drawers and taking out a black t-shirt. 

"take off your hoodie, your temperature is gonna fluctuate, and you’re gonna feel too hot in a hoodie." 

donghyuck simply sticks his arms out, and xuxi rolls his eyes endearingly before going up to the younger and helping him out of the hoodie. he helps donghyuck put on the t-shirt too, and then heads over to the multitude of medicines on the bedside table. 

"you're burning and you threw up. i'm assuming all you have is a fever." he says, as if he knows what he's talking about. granted, xuxi had nursed mark and donghyuck back to health a handful of times, so maybe he really does know what he's talking about. "you wouldn't want to take this on an empty stomach. do you think you can eat anything now?" 

"'m not hungry," he mumbles, bringing the duvet up to his shoulders. "i just wanna sleep." 

frowning, xuxi brings a hand up to donghyuck's forehead, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. the way donghyuck's eyes tiredly flutter open has xuxi's heart melting, and he smiles a bit before speaking. 

"just a tangerine okay? citrus and vitamin c is good for your stomach when you're sick." 

donghyuck huffs, lips taking on a natural pout. he looks up at xuxi with his puppy dog eyes, almost as if asking if he really had to. 

"yes, you have to sweetheart.” 

frowning, donghyuck burrows himself away in the sheets, hearing yukhei chuckle fondly before his footsteps fade out, and donghyuck knows that his fucker of a boyfriend is gonna make him eat a stupid tangerine. 

soon enough, he hears footsteps padding into the bedroom again, however his breath hitches since they’re not as heavy as yukhei’s footsteps. 

it’s mark. 

donghyuck stays silent, embarrassment stirring ugly in his stomach, and he simply listens to mark open and close a few drawers while getting dressed. 

soon enough though, the bed dips and mark’s arm makes its way around donghyuck, resting on his tummy where the elder pats a steady rythme.

donghyuck shimmies away, feeling gross with himself, however mark just tightens his arm, pulling donghyuck flush against his chest. 

“mark—” the younger starts, shame coating his voice. 

but mark doesn’t let him speak, shushing the younger and kissing the nape of his neck. 

“i love you.” mark says, smiling a bit at the way donghyuck tenses in his hold. “so get better quickly.”

donghyuck turns around in mark’s hold, shoving his face into the elder’s chest. he feels comfortable for the first time since he’s woke up, and the warmth from mark seems to calm down his shivering. 

“i love you too,” he murmurs back after a while, bringing one arm up to lazily rest on mark’s waist. 

just then, yukhei walks in with tangerine slices in a bowl, peeled and trimmed of all the pith which irritates donghyuck to no end. 

“donghyuckie,” yukhei coos, half kneeling on the other side of donghyuck. “let’s eat these, and then you can take your medicine and rest.” 

the youngest simply whines at that, bringing his face out of mark’s chest and turns his head to glare at yukhei. 

“don’t look at me like that!” yukhei gasps, feigning scandalization. “i’m trying to nurse you better.” 

soft at the words, donghyuck forces himself to sit up and to let yukhei feed him tangerine slices as mark rubs at his back and brushes his bangs out of his eyes every few minutes. 

it takes a stupid long time for donghyuck to finish the fruit, and once they’re all gone, mark brings donghyuck to two pills and a bottle of water. 

“take these and then we’ll nap,” mark promises, to which donghyuck easily complies. once the medicine slips down his throat and into his system, he collapses back onto the bed, closing his eyes instantly as he lets his body relax. 

the bed dips on his other side, and a leg is thrown over his own, as well as an arm around his waist. 

“rest well sunshine, you’re gonna be back on your feet in no time,” yukhei mutters into his hair, kissing his head before letting himself drift off. 

donghyuck borrows himself in yukhei’s chest, feeling mark’s arm finds itself back around donghyuck’s waist, and he opens his eyes a bit just to see mark intertwine his fingers with yukhei’s on the curve of his waist. 

“goodnight hyuckie.” mark also kisses the back of his head, letting himself fall asleep with his forehead resting on the back of donghyuck’s head. 

sighing, utterly content and warm (while also ignoring the slight churning in his stomach and lightheadedness), donghyuck closes his eyes and slips into his dreams, however not before whispering,

“i love you mark and xuxi hyungs.”

into nothing but the silence of their bedroom.


End file.
